Beastly
by Mad Hat Dragon
Summary: (A twist on the Beauty and the Beast story) Stoneclaw is a vain and selfish Thunderclan tom. Dawnflower is a beautiful and kind Riverclan she cat. What will happen when a curse brings two opposites together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New fanfic from the Hatter! If you haven't already, go check out my other fanfic, The Famed and the Failed! Let's see how well this fanfic goes and if I don't blow up you guys' minds in the process! Anywho, without further ado, welcome to Beastly!**

Stoneclaw grasped the dead squirrel in his jaws. It had been a nice, clean kill, with hardly any blood at all. The squirrel was plump by Leafbare standards and would feed two or three warriors; if Stoneclaw decided to share.

Stoneclaw was a very selfish, vain, cruel, and cold-hearted warrior. As a counterpart, he was also very handsome, and many she cats fawned over him, hoping he would look their way. He didn't.

Walking towards the camp, Stoneclaw heard a pitiful mewling inside the forest. He buried his squirrel in the snow and went to investigate.

Several fox-lengths ahead of Stoneclaw lay a snow covered kit. The kit was making small whimpers and occasional high pitched mews. It's eyes weren't even open yet.

Stoneclaw sat and watched the kit struggling against the snow as it's cries fell on deaf ears and became quieter, and quieter, then died out altogether. Stoneclaw quite enjoyed the silence. He stood up and buried the kit, just like he had the prey.

* * *

As Stoneclaw padded back to where he had buried the squirrel, he bent down and uncovered it. It would not come out. _Maybe it's stuck on a root,_ Stoneclaw thought. After a bit of wrestling with the squirrel, it finally came loose with a _crack_. The squirrel wasn't frozen. It wasn't even covered in snow. The squirrel had turned into crowfood.

Maggots ravaged the squirrel's eyes. It's ribcage, which had caved in, was festering with inflamed, slimy, purple skin and bodily juices. It stank like the Dark Forest.

In disgust, Stoneclaw reburied the squirrel and stood up. Sitting in front of him was a blue grey she cat with azure eyes that gleaned like stars. In fact, her whole pelt shone like stars. A Starclan warrior.

"Who are you?" Stoneclaw asked, shivering with the cold.

 _I'm special enough that Starclan visited me!_

"I'm Bluestar, and I am not here to not here to reward you, " the Starclan warrior answered.

"Oh? Then why _are_ you here," Stoneclaw asked, a smirk evident in his face.

"The kit was a test," Bluestar meowed solemnly , "a test that you failed.

 _Then the kit wasn't even real!_

" Oh, the kit was very much alive, in fact, it's from Thunderclan's very own Nursery, " The Starclan she cat meowed, "Starclan was testing to see if you were as cruel as we thought. "

Stoneclaw scoffed, what was this she cat saying, he was wonderful! Everybody loved him!

"One whose heart is wrought in stone, seasons from now, reduced to bone. Unless one learns love. Chance sent down! A fateful dove!" Bluestar spat with sudden anger.

Stoneclaw's eyes burst with a piercing white light, then nothing.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think so far? Decent first chapter\prologue? Please like or fav this! Reviews are motivation!**

 **QOTD - What is your favorite ice cream flavor?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Beastly! Great thanks to ClawsOfLegacy for following this story! So I think I've got a schedule figured out for updates: once a week each, but I will be taking a break from The Famed and the Failed because I'm having severe writer's block... If you have any suggestions for what I should do with Sunpaw, please shoot 'em at me! Really need ideas! XD**

 **ClawsOfLegacy - I'm not a big ice cream person but that is my favorite flavor too!**

 **Onto the fic!**

* * *

When Stoneclaw opened his eyes, he expected to be in the Warrior's Den. Not laying on the forest floor. He sat up. Suddenly, everything came back to him. He remembered Bluestar, the prophecy, everything. Stoneclaw scoffed. _That she cat has bees in her brain! I'm perfectly fine!_ He tried to stand up. The world went spinning and Stoneclaw flopped unceremoniously back to the ground. _Well that was a mistake._ When the earth finally stopped rotating more than it was supposed to, Stoneclaw tried standing up again. This time he succeeded and managed to walk a few mouse lengths on wobbly legs before he had to lean against a tree for support.

Thus began the long journey back to camp.

* * *

When Stoneclaw finally reached the tunnel that led into camp, he was panting so hard you would have thought it was a family of badgers. He paused for a few moments to catch his breath, then padded into camp.

The cats in the clearing all stopped and turned to look at him. A few of them gasped in horror. Somewhere, a kit wailed in fear.

 _What's wrong with them?_ Stoneclaw thought rudely.

"The Dark Forest has sent a demon into our camp! We must drive it out!" Leafwhisker, the medicine cat, yowled, a crazed look in his eyes.

Time seemed to slow for Stoneclaw. In the back of his mind, he registered the fact that Leafwhisker was talking about _him._ But that couldn't be true, could it? He wasn't a monster. He was a handsome, gifted, young warrior, not a monster. Right? His conscience whispered otherwise.

Suddenly, time came rushing back and he realised that his Clanmates were forming a battle line. Against _him_. Stoneclaw turned and bolted from camp. He dashed over logs, roots, bushes. He crawled into borrows and out again. When Stoneclaw finally stopped running, he dry heaved behind a bush until he caught his breath. He looked around. Stoneclaw was in a part of Thunderclan territory that he had never seen before.

The forest around him was filled with thin, scraggly trees, which were silent as death. There was no bird call, no rustling under leaves. Just Stoneclaw and his panting. To one side of the forest was a small stream which pooled into a cat sized basin. The water was crystal clear. Stoneclaw walked over to the basin. Bracing himself, he closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and let it out. Opening his eyes, he looked at his reflection. What he saw horrified him.

What was once a handsome face was now the face of a monster. Stoneclaw's teeth jutted out over thin, purple lips. His forehead bulged out above two, small, sunken eyes. They were as black as a void. This wasn't him, this, _beast_ in the reflection wasn't _him._ Stoneclaw stumbled back in fear and tripped over a root, hitting his head on a stone. for the second time that day, he blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: So there you guys have it! The second chapter of Beastly! Please inform me if I am making any spelling errors, grammar errors, or just any errors in general. I don't think I will do an allegiances, but if I get enough reviews telling me to do one, I will. Please favorite and follow this story!**

 **Hatter out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter of Beastly! And what?! Two followers and one favorite?! That's amazing! Thank you so much to Berrycloud12catface and ClawsOfLegacy for following this fanfic! Special thanks to Berrycloud12catface for also favoriting this fanfic!**

 **Cheries- Welcome to yet another fanfic by none other than me! XD thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anywho, into the fanfic!**

* * *

When Stoneclaw woke up with a pounding head ache, he noticed it was night time. He looked up at the stars. Stoneclaw has never actually noticed how bright the stars were until he looked up at them with a horrible head ache.

Growling, Stoneclaw closed his eyes again until the glaring light was covered by wispy clouds. He sat up with open eyes, ignoring the smashing in his skull. _First things first, sleep._ Stoneclaw surveyed the trees around him, looking for a suitable amount of moss for his nest. Finding a small patch growing in the shadows, he walked over and expertly swiped a few clumps away, making sure to leave the roots and more for later. Packing all the moss together into a ball and squeezing out all the moisture, he then searched for a sustainable den.

Padding into a hollow log with the mossball clamped in his jaws, Stoneclaw sneezed. The moss went flying from his mouth. The log was dusty and cobwebs were scattered everywhere. Stoneclaw angrily went to the back of the log to retrieve his moss and abruptly stopped. In front of him was a large gaping hole in the ground, about two full grown cats across.

Searching for a stone, Stoneclaw pushed his moss away from the hole, in case it fell in. Picking up a small pebble, Stoneclaw tossed it into the hole. Almost immediately he heard a _ping_ of stone against solid ground. Stoneclaw looked down, straining his eyes in the dark. Giving up, he scratched a slit in the slightly rotten wood above him, letting the moonlight filter through. Stoneclaw looked down again into the hole. Finally he could make out the shape of the rock he had dropped in. Deeming it safe, Stoneclaw jumped down in the darkness.

* * *

 **A\N: Aaand that is the third chapter of Beastly for ya! Yep I know it was short and boring... Don't hate me! I think I'm going to do the view of Dawnflower for the next chapter... What do you guys think? Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**

 **QOTD: What would you do with one million dollars?**

 **~Hatter out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my peeps! Back with yet another chapter of Beastly! So... WE HAVE HIT THREE FOLLOWERS AND TWO FAVORITES! Yay! Thank You so much to snootsnoot for not only reading this fanfic but also favoriting and following it! Thanks to all who have taken their time to read and review this fanfic!**

 **snootsnoot- Thank you very much for taking the time to review! Yes I understand that these chapters are short, I feel like if I go any further writing it, it will turn out terrible... I really need some confidence in my writing!**

 **AShadowedBlitz - Thank you very much for your review! Yes, these chapters are short. I'm not confident enough to write longer chapters. Sadly. Anyway, glad you're excited for more!**

 **Guest - Thank you so very much for your review! The next time you review (if you do at all), could you possibly out a name i could call you by? To keep the guests straight! I will keep your advice on mind and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The clans were still recovering from Stoneclaw's disappearance; He had a reputation through all of the clans as being a handsome yet cruel warrior. Most of the she cats were moping about, thinking that if he had gotten the chance to know them, he would turn from his cruel ways and they would become mates. Of course, they overlooked the fact that Stoneclaw was a Thunderclan warrior.

Nobody knew where Stoneclaw had gone and after a while, nobody really cared.

Warriors went about their days hunting and training the ones who would follow after them. They spent their evenings conversing with friends and mates. They spent their nights dreaming of what was to come tomorrow or maybe a spectacular catch they had made the day before. Stoneclaw was forgotten. Forgotten by all but one. One who hated his name. Dawnflower.

Dawnflower was beautiful, skilled, kind, and smart. Single toms, and toms with mates who lacked good moral, padded after her with want. She cats were jealous of her. Dawnflower hated the attention she was given. She hated how she cats ignored her and toms padded after her mindlessly. Dawnflower didn't want a mate just yet, for she hasn't found the right tom, as all the toms in her clan were incompetent. But a specific admirer had other ideas.

Stagstride was a handsome young tom who was brash and arrogant, much like Stoneclaw. He was respected and wanted by all the she cats, that is, all but Dawnflower. But Stagstride liked a challenge so he pursued her. He flaunted his good looks to the she cats and turned his nose smugly up to the toms. Stagstride had many faithful followers that hunted with ,or for, him and were at his every beck and call. His most faithful follower was Weaselspeck.

Stagstride was infatuated with Dawnflower and sought to make her his mate. Whether she went willingly or not. Stagstride made it his personal goal to get her to love him. Dawnflower was too smart for that. And thus began, the challenge.

* * *

 **AN: Heheheh you have yet to figure out why Dawnflower hated Stoneclaw... so, what did y'all think of this chapter? Yes no dialogue but I had to introduce a few characters... Please don't leave this fanfic for dead just yet! I plan on making the next chapter better! Please review! Reviews are motivation!**

 **QOTD ~ What is your favorite inspirational quote?**

 **YES I SEE YOU THERE! NOT REVIEWING! ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo didja miss meh? XD see, with more reviews complimenting this story, I can whip chapters out faster. So... Reviews are motivation! XD**

 **Berrycloud21catface - hahaha no offense taken! Yes I understand they're short but I'm gonna try to make this next one more interesting and longer... Heheheh...**

 **Cheries - Thanks! Hope this chapter pleases you as well!**

 **Fala - Maybe... Not gonna spoil anything though... And yes, Dawnflower and Stagstride are in the same clan, which is Riverclan.**

 **acornpounce- heck yes! favorites are _great_ motivation! thanks :p and yes, Starclan was very cruel lol. I had to write something interesting though... XD**

 **so I'm going to be introducing a new mainish character this chapter... let's see how this goes.**

 **Onto the fanfic!**

* * *

Stoneclaw's eyes immediately went into night vision, small amounts of light filtering through. The hole Stoneclaw stood in was actually a vast network of tunnels. The first thought that went through Stoneclaw's mind was _let's get lost!_ But then he remembered getting lost was a bad thing, so he vetoed _that_ vote. The second thought that went through Stoneclaw's brain, that wasn't as mousebrained, was _let's explore these tunnels in a systematic way._ Although, who would be with him to make it a _let's_? He suddenly remembered he was alone.

Alone. Stoneclaw had never been truly alone before. He had never felt the feeling of being... Lonely. The tunnels abruptly felt much more ominous.

Shivers trailed down Stoneclaw's back, his fur on end. He was officially having a panic attack. The tunnels swam in front of Stoneclaw's vision, going from large to small, then back again. Through the haze, Stoneclaw thought that he should find a way to get out of this death pit. Stoneclaw shook his head to clear away the nausea he felt coming on.

Stoneclaw looked up. He could see the rim of the hole a tail length or two above. Judging how far it would be to jump, Stoneclaw bunched his hind legs. Bracing himself, he leaped as high as he could and managed to grasp the edge of the hole. Scrabbling for purchase on the dusty ground, Stoneclaw's monstrous claws hooked into the earth. Using all of the energy he hah left, Stoneclaw pulled himself up and over, flopping to the ground and panting.

When Stoneclaw had finally regained his breath, he sat up. The fear of loneliness he had felt in the hole had mostly subsided and he could think clearly now. Having now sat up, Stoneclaw realized just how tired and hungry he was.

Prowling through the woods, Stoneclaw searched for the scent of something edible. He had walked far away from his "camp" and would need to find his way back before night. Or else. Stoneclaw didn't know exactly what was in these woods, but he could hear wolves howling far in the distance. Suddenly, Stoneclaw scented a small rodent. He didn't know exactly what is was, but he was so hungry that he didn't care.

Dropping into a hunter's crouch, Stoneclaw crept up to the creature. A mouse. Stoneclaw immediately lightened his paw steps and slowed his breathing. Readying himself, he tightened his muscles and quietly unsheathed his claws. the small mouse seemed to hear his movements and perked up, ears pointed. Stoneclaw automatically stopped. It was just him and the mouse. After a few moments, the mouse relaxed. Stoneclaw decided that, before it was too late, he should pounce. Leaping as accurately as he could, Stoneclaw went in for the kill. Just before his paws slammed down on the mouse, something collided head on with him. Stoneclaw flew back and landed on his rear. Growling, he shook his head and looked for whatever, or whoever, had attacked him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" a voice squeaked.

Stoneclaw looked up. Standing in front of him was a small, grey cat. An apprentice. The apprentice's eyes went wide with fear, and something like recognition.

"It's _you_ ," the apprentice whispered, scared. Stoneclaw looked at him, confused. What did he mean by _that_?

Deciding to have a little fun, Stoneclaw stood up. The apprentice cowered.

"What's your name?" Stoneclaw growled, a ferocious look on his face.

"Mousepaw," the grey apprentice squeaked quietly.

" _You,_ made me lose my mouse," Stoneclaw meowed menacingly, "you will regret that."

Stoneclaw lunged towards Mousepaw, his claws out. Before he had touched the small cat, Mousepaw bolted away with surprising speed, terror evident in his pace. Stoneclaw couldn't just let fun go like that, so he gave chase. Mousepaw looked back once, and once only.

Stoneclaw stopped running when he saw Mousepaw dart into a familiar tunnel. Thunderclan camp.

Stoneclaw paused. He should run away before the apprentice returned with fully trained warriors. Yet, it was so hard to leave. He missed his clan, and he knew they must miss him, right?

"Where is he?" A warrior growled, coming out of the entrance. Runningfoot. Runningfoot was followed by Leaftalon, Tallwhisker, and Larkpelt. A shivering Mousepaw peeped out of the entrance.

Stoneclaw ducked into the shadows, it was too late to run. The four warriors split up to search. Slowly but surely, Stoneclaw wiggled into the shadows. His back scraped against a bramble bush and caught on the thorns, drawing blood. Stoneclaw winced and let out a low moan of pain. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. But, it had already been heard. Leaftalon's ears shot up, tilted towards the sound. Signaling with his tail, he started creeping towards Stoneclaw's hiding spot. Stoneclaw looked around for a place to go but he was cornered. Leaftalon, Runningfoot, Tallwhisker, and Larkpelt were prowling towards him, taking their sweet little time.

"We know you're in there, show yourself!" Larkpelt cried.

Stoneclaw waited until they were one step closer, then burst from his hiding spot. But the warriors were ready. Each of them broke off and circled around him. All of his escape routes were cut off. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

Tallwhisker crept around to Stoneclaw's back and tackled him.

"You are now a prisoner of Thunderclan," Tallwhisker hissed into Stoneclaw's ear. Then something heavy was slammed into his head. Then, darkness.

* * *

 **AN: I promised y'all a longer chapter and there ya have it! XD so yep, he is now a prisoner (what is it with Stoneclaw and getting knocked out?). I think I'm going to start swapping each chapter between Dawnflower's pov and Stoneclaw's pov. I may do a chapter of two split between them, or another character. Who knows? XD please review, favorite and follow this! All are great motivation and it makes me write faster and longer!**

 **QOTD ~ Who is your favorite and least favorite Warriors' character and why?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! Welcome your little faces back to Beastly! XD was feelin sick a few days ago so... Didn't update recently. Sorry bout that.**

 **Fala - Thunderclan took him prisoner because he's a """""dangerous""""" cat, you can't just let dangerous cats go right? Especially when they chase one of your apprentices. They probably wanna interrogate him, I dunno, I'm not in charge of these cat's lives... Oh wait I am. Dang it. XD**

 **Snootsnoot - ahh yes thanks for saying it's a good chappie lol. *offended* Ashfur is one of my fav characters! But I do understand, I feel like if he had had a bit more character development, he would have been a lovable villain lol, this chappie is for you!**

 **wcfarrow - ! I'm so happy you looked at my fanfic! Hopefully I can rope you in and earn maybe another review... Or maybe even a follow or a favorite! Thank you so so so much for your advice and I will try to incorporate it in this chapter!**

 **Onto the fic!**

* * *

"Dawnflower!" an arrogant voice called.

" What do you want Stagstride? " the beautiful warrior sighed, exasperated.

"I was wondering if you would come on a walk with me? In the forest?" The burly brown warrior asked, leaving no room for refusal.

 _Sigh_. Dawnflower thought, not wanting to show her frustration. When would this stupid tom take a hint? Dawnflower stood up, looking at the dark sky, promising rain.

"Fine, but we need to be back before it rains," she meowed, reluctantly padding towards the entrance of the Riverclan camp. Stagstride immediately went to her side.

After awhile of silence, Stagstride spoke up.

"Dawnflower, will you be my mate?" He asked, a gleam in his eyes.

 _Not this again..._ Dawnflower thought.

"For the last time Stagstride, no!" She snarled, hatred seeping in her voice. She turned and started walking back to camp but Stagstride jumped in front of her.

"Who do you think you are? She cats _love_ me! She cats aren't supposed to be brave and have thoughts of their own, they're supposed to let the toms lead them!" The brown warrior stated, anger blossoming in his green eyes.

This was the last straw. Dawnflower lost all control of herself and snapped. Her claws arced through the air. They were gleaming, black, and clean. Until they embedded themselves in Stagstride's face, dragging across his cheek. Stagstride tumbled to the floor with a yowl, clutching his face.

"Oh my face! My beautiful face!" He cried.

Dawnflower sat there, shocked. As Stagstride wailed on the ground, Dawnflower heard a crashing in the forest, coming closer, and closer.

"What's going on?"

 _Mousedung. Shadepelt._

Whenever the deputy showed up it was never a good sign.

Shadepelt was flanked by his cronies, Scartail and Weaselheart. When they saw Stagstride writhing on the ground, Scartail and Weaselheart immediately rushed to his side and grabbed his scruff, beginning to drag him towards camp. Just before they went out of view they both turned and threw glares at Dawnflower. Soon it was just her and the deputy.

"What in Starclan's name happened?" Shadepelt growled in his baritone voice.

Dawnflower inhaled, gathering herself. When she exhaled, she began to speak. "Stagstride took me into the woods and asked me to be his mate. I said no and he started insulting me and she cat's names everywhere. It was a disgrace. Finally, I could not take it anymore and -" Dawnflower choked on her words " - I slashed my claws across his face. "

Shadepelt's eyes hardened, "Hawkstar will _love_ to hear about this," he said with a wicked grin. In a flash, the dark tabby warrior knocked Dawnflower's legs out from under her. He grabbed her scruff and started forcefully hauling her to camp. She struggled, in an attempt to free herself, but the deputy's grip was too strong.

* * *

Reaching camp, Shadepelt let Dawnflower's scruff go and shoved her towards the entrance.

"Make one move to run away and I'll tear your throat out," the dark tom snarled maliciously.

Dawnflower glared at him and started walking into camp, her head held high. Murmurs and whispers went around Riverclan as Dawnflower entered the camp.

"She almost killed him."

" I never expected her to do that."

"He didn't deserve that-"

That last comment Dawnflower didn't agree with.

" Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words, " a tinkling voice called through the whispers. Hawkstar stood above everyone, the stormy sky illuminating her slim form. Hawkstar was small and slim, which was unusual for a Riverclan warrior, much less a leader. But Hawkstar was by no means to be underestimated. On the battlefield, Hawkstar was a tornado of whirling teeth and claws; a true force to be reckoned with.

"This warrior here," Hawkstar meowed, flicking her tail at Dawnflower, "has attacked a clanmate. Stagstride, no less. Dawnflower had betrayed the warrior code, and in turn, betrayed Riverclan! And what do we do with traitors?"

"We banish them!"

"We kill them!"

Dawnflower closed her eyes, listening to the hateful comments yowled her way. When she opened her eyes, Hawkstar's piercing green gaze seemed to look through her.

"And what does the prisoner have to say for herself?"

Dawnflower looked ahead coldly, her mouth shut tightly.

"So be it ," Hawkstar snarled , " Dawnflower is now sentenced to... Death. " Hawkstar leapt down, towards Dawnflower. Just before she reached the condemned she cat, a blur of white slammed into Hawkstar's side, sending her flying through the air. Dawnflower's apprentice, Petalpaw, had attacked the leader. _The leader._ Dawnflower stood there in shock, as did every other warrior.

" _Run Dawnflower!_ " Petalpaw hissed. Dawnflower did what any sensible she cat would do: she ran. She ran for her life, leaving her apprentice to fight several full grown warriors, hungering for vengeance.

Starclan seemed to take pity on her and the clouds opened up and cried; Riverclan may love the water but they wouldn't run through the rain to find her. They would wait until tomorrow to persue the fleeing she cat. And when they did, she would be gone.

* * *

 **AN: Hey again, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating in awhile... Truly i am very sorry! I hope to update again soon (if I don't get writer's block)! Reviews are great motivation! Favorites and follows are practically handing me a new chapter, all nice and exciting. So please please please, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **QOTD - If you could be in any clan in the original arc, what clan would it be and why?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm such a terrible person... :,) I'm very very very sorry for not updating in so long! I had severe writer's block and had almost given up on this story... XD thank you so so so so much to Lynxstorm of Islandclan for following and favoriting this story! I'm going to try to make this one as long as I can but it's kind of a filler chapter.**

 **Guest ~ you'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Berrycloud12catface ~ haha yes well, Hawkstar is a bit cuckoo... And you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Petalpaw...**

 **Lynxstorm of Islandclan ~ thanks! Personally, Windclan isn't my favorite but I do agree that Deadfoot was a pretty well written character XD thank you so much for favoriting and following! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

Stoneclaw blinked in the seemingly harsh light, his head pounding as if it was being repeatedly slammed into a rock. _Starclan, I have really bad luck._ This was, what, his _third_ time being knocked out?

Stoneclaw surveyed his surroundings, recognizing immediately where he was. Thunderclan. The medicine den, to be exact. Stoneclaw was in the medicine den of his birth clan. As a prisoner. Stoneclaw didn't know what he had done to receive such harsh judgement but he was here anyway. He hopes he would find a way to prove himself innocent and rejoin the clan.

That would be easy if it weren't for his looks.

Stoneclaw staggered to the back of the medicine den where a small pool of water fed by a tiny stream was located. Peering into the water, his heart sank. He was still a monster.

"I see you're awake."

Stoneclaw flinched from the sudden noise and turned around, hiding his face as best as he could . The Thunderclan medicine apprentice, Frostpaw, stood before him.

"Don't worry, I've already seen your face, you don't need to hide it from me," the pure white apprentice mewed, voice as cold as her namesake. Though her voice was cold, her eyes held a hidden fire that made Stoneclaw shiver. He felt that this flame somehow had something to do with him.

Stoneclaw growled, tying to scare the apprentice away. Alas, the blue-eyed she cat was not easily spooked. Instead she asked, "what happened to your face anyway?"

Stoneclaw simply grumbled incoherent words under his breath and flopped into his side, facing away from her, as if he was going to sleep. Frostpaw sighed, shuffling over to the herb storage, leaving Stoneclaw to his thoughts. Eventually, Stoneclaw drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Stoneclaw was brutally awakened with a yowl in his ear. _What in the Dark Forest possessed them to do that?_

"Get up you ugly bag of bones, Your trial is starting."

Stoneclaw looked up into the smirking face of -great Starclan even his name is horrible- Antpelt.

Antpelt had been Stoneclaw's apprentice and, let's just say, they never really forged that mentor-apprentice bond. In fact, they both hated each other, to put it lightly.

Antpelt shoved the much bigger Stoneclaw to his feet. Stoneclaw hadn't eaten any prey in a while so he was weak and easy to push around; even the wimpy Antpelt could handle it.

Emerging into the strong daylight of the afternoon, Stoneclaw staggered to the Great Rock (no thanks to Antpelt). There, Shardstar awaited him. Shardstar's frosty blue eyes reminded Stoneclaw that this was Frostpaw's mother. The reason Shardstar was named "Shard" was because she had a white pelt with dark grey zig-zagging stripes on them, like shards of Two-leg glass.

Shardstar sat at the top of the large boulder, her tail flicking calmly behind her, eyes betraying nothing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Great Rock for a clan meeting," she called. Though she had a fairly quiet voice, it seemed to carry across the camp with authority. Most of the cats were already gathered but the few stragglers came to the stone.

Stoneclaw was brought to the foot of the giant rock and shoved to the ground. Antpelt stood solemnly beside him.

"This cat," Shardstar started with a disgusted look on her face, "was once a part of Thunderclan. He abandoned his clan, returned days later, and attacked an apprentice. My son, to be exact."

Stoneclaw picked Mousepaw out of the crowd, seated next to his littermate, Frostpaw.

Frostpaw sent a silent, scorching glare at Stoneclaw. He quickly averted his eyes, instead deciding to gaze at Shardstar. Shardstar glanced down at him, opening her mouth again.

"I also believe that Stoneclaw is related to the death of Honeykit," she meowed with a sympathetic glance at Littlefish. Littlefish's head bowed, the queen suddenly mournful at the mention of her lost kit.

"Stoneclaw, you are hearby sentenced to exile. Leave my clan now with your life in tact. If my warriors find you on Thunderclan territory, they have permission to kill you. Now, leave, Antpelt will escort you to the border," Shardstar meowed, her eyes hard, merciless.

Stoneclaw, shocked, sat in his place at the bottom of the boulder, unmoving. Antpelt snarled and prodded him roughly with his unsheathed claws.

"You heard her, move!" Antpelt growled.

Stoneclaw stood and uttered three simple words, "I'll be back." Then turned and padded slowly to the entrance. Exiled from his home, his birth clan, his family. Gone.

* * *

 **A\N: So! How was it? As I said, kind of a filler chapter but I had to tell ya what happened to Stoneclaw right? Oh well. Please don't unfollow or unfavorite this story XD. Stick around for a bit longer and it will get more exciting, I promise!**

 **QOTD~ What is your favorite warriors fan fiction? I'm running out of good ones to read so I need some suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Hello. Yes I know that my faithful readers who actually enjoy this story hate me but... I kinda sorta needed a break. I've been trying to gather my thoughts and make a better story, worthy of a couple more fans. Anywho, let's get into the sole review I got. *sniffles***

 **Silvermoon48~ Stoneclaw is a bit of a jerk isn't he? In my opinion, nobody deserves anything but he did earn him self an exile. I really like Petalpaw so you'll just have to see what happens to her!**

 **Special thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed!**

* * *

Dawnflower woke up in the middle of nowhere, her pelt damp. _Where am I?_

Then she remembered. Petalpaw. Dawnflower stood up so fast that her vision went black. She stilled for a couple of seconds to get her bearings. She needed to check on Petalpaw, see if she was still... No. She wouldn't think about that. Petalpaw was definitely alive and if she wasn't then Dawnflower would go up to Starclan herself and claw Petalpaw's ears off.

Dawnflower's trail was mostly swept away by the rain but there was still a wiff here and there. Dawnflower followed the spotty scents until she smelled the strong fishy smell of the Riverclan border. She perked her ears, listening for any patrols. Nothing. Dawnflower very slowly stepped over the scent line, back into her ex-home.

* * *

Dawnflower kept to the shadows as she quietly padded through the forest. when she smelled rather than heard the camp, she circled around two where she knew the entrance was. Next to the entrance was the warriors' den, then the nursery and medicine den. At the other end of camp was the leader's den and the elder's den.

The elder's den had been empty for awhile now, since Bobtail had died. That would be the best place to enter the camp.

Dawnflower padded to the back of the camp, taking the long way around. When she neared the patch of reedy walls that contained the den, she started to digging.

 _Sigh._

That wasn't her who sighed. Not at all. Someone else was in the elder's den, and a she cat by the sound of it.

Dawnflower paused in her digging to see if she could scent who was in there. No use; the scent was masked by an abundance of herbs.

Dawnflower resumed digging quietly. The cat inside shifted.

"Who's there?" A small, hoarse voice whispered.

"Petalpaw?" Dawnflower whispered back.

"Dawnflower? Is that you?" Petalpaw hissed.

"Yes it's me! I came looking for you! Are you ok?"

Petalpaw didn't answer.

Dawnflower heard more shuffling around and then silence.

"Petalpaw? Are you still there?"

Nothing. Dawnflower waited for a few more seconds. Still nothing. She was just about to leave when she heard pawsteps behind her. She whirled around, claws out.

The sight she saw almost broke her heart.

Petalpaw was nothing more than cobwebs and mangled fur.

"What happened to you?" Dawnflower whispered.

Petalpaw tilted her head down. And that was when Dawnflower noticed the other cat.

Eaglestripe, the Riverclan medicine cat, stood in the shadow of a scraggly tree, about four fox-lengths away.

"Eaglestripe treated my wounds."

Dawnflower again turned to Petalpaw.

"He helped me get out here," Petalpaw said defiantly.

Dawnflower finally took in all of Petalpaw's wounds. The white apprentice had a splint around her left front paw, a splint on her now crooked tail, shredded ears, and cobwebs covering almost every spot on her body. Perhaps the most upsetting of all were the cobwebs around her eyes.

"Hawkstar ordered her warriors to slash out my eyes," Petalpaw murmured in a broken voice , seeming to sink into the muddy ground. "She said, 'hear no evil, see no evil. Let this always be a reminder of when you betrayed your clan.' The moments after you escaped, they broke my leg, my tail, and scratched me up quite a bit. I managed to hold them off, somehow, so you could get out."

Dawnflower swallowed a gasp of pain that threatened to emerged, "I'm so so sorry that I left you. I'm the worst mentor ever."

Petalpaw only licked Dawnflower's cheek, "they were going to kill you. You would have been an even worse mentor to leave me for Starclan."

Dawnflower made a decision, right then and there that she would protect this apprentice and never let her out of sight, "Come with me. You're much safer away from here. We'll find somewhere to live and I swear on Starclan that I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

Petalpaw simply nodded.

"Eaglestripe can come too if he wants, " Dawnflower begrudgingly offered. Eaglestripe shook his head.

"It's better if I stay here," he meowed , "all I can offer iS that I'll leave herbs under this tree here for Petalpaw."

Dawnflower nodded in thanks. She waved her tail in front of Petalpaw's face. Petalpaw took the hint and gently latched her teeth into the end.

And that was when the world exploded into outraged yowls.

* * *

 **AN~ hello guys. Don't hate me please! I know it's been quite a long time since I updated but since summer has started for me I'm planning on updating more often!**

 **QOTD ~ What is your favorite book/movie?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **~Hat**


End file.
